


Big Bad Wolf

by LynyrdLionheart



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: Childstar AU, F/M, Rockstar AU, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynyrdLionheart/pseuds/LynyrdLionheart
Summary: Hawke Snow is one of the biggest rock stars in the business.  Sienna Lauren is an ex-child star who avoids the spot light like the plague.  When their worlds collide, it changes everything.
Relationships: Sienna Lauren/Hawke Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melsbels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melsbels/gifts).



> This is the first part in what is going to be a series of one shots in the same universe. Pairings will be added as I explore other couples within the 'verse, but the main pairing is going to be Hawke/Sienna. 
> 
> This can all be blamed on Melissa.

The bar was hot.

She didn't know how Kit could stand it, up on the stage, under the spot light. She could see that his skin was slicked with sweat, but it didn't seem to bother him at all, as he continued to sing along with a thumping bass line. He was natural born performer, and the crowd that he had gathered proved it.

But Sienna would admit she preferred to listen to him in the studio he used in the basement of DarkRiver Records, the one with the table where she could work on her homework while he picked out chords for a new song. Not that she didn't love to see him in her element - she did - but clubs brought back bad memories, and since she had lost Tai and Evie in the crowd when she'd snuck away for a break in the ladies' room she didn't have them to keep her mind off of those memories. 

She tried to ease through the crowd, to the last place she had seen her friends. Instead her drink, orange juice mixed with some gingerale, was knocked from her hands, and a particularly enthusiastic dancer caught her with an elbow, making her stumble backwards into a sudden gap in the dancers. Sienna barely had time to even consider how to stop herself from falling when she hit something hard and warm. 

A chest.

She didn't have a whole lot of experience, but she still recognized a man's chest when she hit it. 

She jerked to move away, but a pair of hands had dropped to her waist when she hit the chest, and they held her in place, just preventing her from running into a writhing couple that had filled in the spot she had previously stood in. 

"Careful. It's crazy in here. The kid has quite the following."

The voice was a deep, low growl. It made Sienna shiver in awareness, and the sensation made her feel off kilter. She didn't tend to react to boys. It wasn't that she didn't find them attractive - she did - but she'd made way too many mistakes during that dark year when she had almost completely fallen apart, and it had left her on guard and almost immune to being truly affected by that attraction.

Yet still the voice made her shiver.

"You should let me go," she replied, trying to look over her shoulder to see who the voice belonged to. She ended up having to tilt her head back, because he was tall - very tall - and Sienna had never been known for exceptional height. "I don't know you."

The man looked down, and his lips curved into a slow smile. Sienna got the sense he wasn't a man that smiled all that often, but she had to admit that it turned his face from attractive to something almost breathtaking. 

And the heat in her cheeks was caused by the heat in the club. At least that's what she would say if anyone asked. It definitely wasn't because this stranger was attractive. Sienna was no stranger to attractive after all; it had shed it's appeal before she even became a legal adult. 

"Well, Baby, we can change that real easy." The crowd seemed to press in around them, forcing Sienna further into his chest, something that he didn't seem to mind at all. The music turned from a rocking beat into something slower, and Kit began to croon about being held by a lover and staying with them. It was one of Sienna's favorite songs, and the man began to sway to it, Sienna's body moving with his. 

"I don't think we're close enough for you to use pet names," Sienna said to him pertly, but she didn't pull away again. It felt nice, she realized, to be held against him and to move to the music. And really, the dance floor was so crazy that trying to pull away would just make her uncomfortable. 

Everyone gave the man some space - just a bit. But it was enough to let Sienna breathe more easily than she would be able to do pressed in among the masses. 

"Then what would you like me to call you?" the man's voice was a low rumble against her ear - just loud enough that she could hear it despite the music. 

"Sin," she said after a second - a spur of the moment decision. He might not have even recognized her, if she'd used her real name. But there was always that chance that he would, and she didn't want reality to burst in on this moment, if he realized that she was Sienna Lauren, and everything that meant. Besides, Evie and Tai did call her Sin, so she wasn't even lying. "And what should I call you?"

She thought he might have tensed, but in a quick move he spun her around, so that they were face-to-face, his hands on her hips still as they began to sway once more. 

"I'm okay if you call me Baby," he said to her, and Sienna swallowed, her throat feeling dry. She thought she was very likely in way over her head with this man, but the thought of pulling away from him and searching out Evie and Tai again was... beyond unappealing. 

"I doubt that's really your name," she said at last, pressing a bit closer to him when the crowd pushed against her. When she was given some room once more, she didn't pull away. She kind of liked being pressed up against this man, even if her uncles would totally give her a lecture if they ever found out about it. Walker in particular had given her The Talk about getting too close to strangers. There had been a PowerPoint involved. 

But something about this man... he set her off-kilter emotionally, but something about his presence seemed familiar in a way that made her feel comfortable with him, in a way she never was with strangers. It had taken Evie a month of incessant talking and bringing Sienna hot chocolate before she would even give the other girl her number. Trust didn't tend to come easily to Sienna.

So letting go of this... Walker would have to forgive her for ignoring the PowerPoint. Just this once.

"And Sin is yours?" the man asked, bringing Sienna away from thoughts of anyone but her. He leaned down, his breath warm against her neck, and then paused. When Sienna's only response was to stroke her fingers through his hair, he pressed a teasing kiss against her neck, just under her ear. "Although I gotta say it's accurate."

The words were appreciative, and Sienna preened under them. Evie had convinced her to dress up for a night out in the club, in a tight t-shirt and knee high heeled boots that still left her far shorter than the man, but put their heights somewhat closer, so he wouldn't strain his neck bending down like he was, for access to her own with his lips.

And didn't those lips feel just amazing?

"Y-you're pretty forward, aren't you?" she asked, stuttering on the first word in a way that made her mentally wince. Her dance partner was smooth and suave, and Sienna didn't sound like either of those when she was stuttering. She cleared her throat and hoped he didn't hear it over the sound of Kit's music, which had switched to a faster pace once more.

Her dance partner smirked at her in a way that said he was entirely to aware of the effect he was having on her, and he gave a twirl that was so unexpected it made a surprised laugh burst out of her. She was twirled back into his arms again, and she still laughed as he held her close again, moving them to the quicker pace.

"You're pretty good at dancing, Baby," Sienna said, deciding that she wanted to feel carefree for the night. If that meant playing games with this man... well, why not?

"You're not bad yourself, Sin."

Sienna grinned in reply, and tried not to think about the reason she was "not bad". Those thoughts didn't belong in this moment, in this man's arms. Tonight, she was Sin and he was Baby, and tomorrow would bring reality back.

"I'm going to kiss you," she decided after several minutes of enjoying being held in his arms. She'd been eyeing his lips almost the whole time, but he hadn't been taking her hint, even though the way they curled said he knew exactly where her attention was. 

"I've been hoping you would."

She tangled her fingers in his hair again, and tugged him down. Her experience with kissing was pretty limited; the downside to rarely trusting anyone enough to let them in her personal space. There had been a few attempts with Kit - they had been pleasant, even heated, but never enough for her to completely forget herself. And she wanted to forget herself. She wanted that sort of crazy, stupid love that Walker had with Lara, that Judd was working towards with Brenna.

Their lips touched, and he took control of the contact almost immediately. He used his teeth to nip at her bottom lip, and swept his tongue against hers, and Sienna's mind went utterly, gloriously blank.

This was crazy. This was stupid.

She didn't know how long they continued to kiss. She just knew that it felt glorious, and that she was completely unaware of what songs made up the rest of Kit's set. She would apologize to him later, but she wouldn't mean it at all. Because this was what she had wanted so desperately, what she'd been envious of, when she'd seen it others.

It felt sort of like a dream, and when the set ended, signalling the end of the night, and the lights in the club came out, they seemed blindingly bright to Sienna. 

"It's over," she said, feeling somewhat disappointed as she looked around. Her dance partner back them into a corner, against a pair of steps, and he grasped Sienna's hand. A pen appeared out of a pocket, and he scrawled a number on the back of her hand.

"It doesn't have to be. Give me a call, Sin. We'll do this again."

He disappeared as quickly as he had appeared, and Sienna stared after him. She probably looked stupid and longing... but that's what college students were supposed to do, right? 

"Oh my God." She almost fell on her face when Evie was suddenly grabbing her shoulders. Tai caught them before they could go sprawling, however, and Sienna grinned at him in thanks while Evie, who had clearly had at least a drink too much, just bounced with way too much energy. "I didn't know you and Hawke were a thing, Sin! Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't Indigo?"

Sienna stared at Evie. At first, she just felt confused. But then her expression slowly transformed to what she knew must be horror. Because there was only one Hawke that Evie could be talking about. Known as The Bad Wolf in tabloids the world round, he was even somewhat responsible for Sienna and Evie meeting. Evie's older sister and Judd both worked with Hawke, and it had been Indigo that had first introduced the two girls, although Evie's subsequent determination to make it a friendship had been all her. 

"Damn," Tai murmured, whistling through his teeth, making Evie look up at him with bleary confusion. "You didn't know? But Judd is his manager."

"Yeah, well, I don't exactly follow Judd to work," Sienna pointed out, feeling somewhat faint. She needed to sit, and looked around for a place. But Tai grabbed her arm, and began to muscle her and Evie towards the exit. "But Kit..."

"I'll text him. You can send him flowers later. We need to get you to the car before you're sick, Sin."

Getting back to the apartment she shared with Evie was another blur, this one entirely different from the night dancing with Hawke. This was a blur of nausea and horror, because a rock star was the last thing Sienna wanted in her life.

Was the last thing she needed.

She felt numb until she was finally staring at her reflection in her mirror. She was sweat soaked and pale. She hadn't actually gotten sick, but she still sort of wanted. She looked down once and saw the phone number on her hand, and determinedly turned away from it and the mirror. It wasn't until she was in the shower and had finished washing her hair that she looked at it again.

The numbers were streaky, but still legible.

Sienna scrubbed at them until they were gone, and tried to ignore the disappointed sinking in her stomach. It was stupid. She was being stupid. Even if she were willing to let someone like Hawke Snow into her life, she knew his type. He wouldn't remember her name in the morning; she'd be just another number. That's what fame did to you. You became just a number. 

Sienna had learned that the hard way. Judd had learned that hard way; and her uncle might have taken steps back into that world, even if it was just on the edges, but Sienna knew better than to take even those small steps. It was an addictive lifestyle - the type that ruined who you were and left you as a shell you were ashamed to acknowledge.

The number was gone, and soon enough Hawke would be as well - removed from her mind. It would be for the best.

She finally left the bathroom, wearing sweats and an over-large t-shirt to find Evie sitting on her bed. She looked smaller and far more sober than she had in the club.

"Did you really not know it was Hawke?" she asked in a small voice, looking incredibly guilty.

"Don't look at me like that, Evie. You didn't do anything wrong. It was... a night. I enjoyed it. I won't regret it." The words burned on her tongue, because they were a lie. But she didn't know if it was because she would regret it, or if it was the way she made it seem so much... less than it had felt.

"What will you do on Monday? You're going to work at his school."

The school Hawke had created for the artistically gifted. If families could afford it, the tuition was hefty. But for those gifted students whose families couldn't cover the cost... Hawke did so himself. Walker was the principal, and her cousin and brother were both students. The next day, Sienna was going to be shadowing her aunt, the on campus physician, who also went with Hawke on tour. 

It had seemed like such a huge opportunity at the time.

It was still a huge opportunity.

"It's not like he'll be there," Sienna pointed out at last. "It'll be fine. You need to sleep off your drunk."

"Okay," Evie replied, and she curled up right there against Sienna's side.

Sienna didn't fall asleep for a long time after that. She stared at the roof and tried not to imagine the form next to her was muscular and blonde instead. 

\---

"I don't generally care about your moods, but if you stay in this one you'll frighten the children."

Hawke bared his teeth in a mockery of a smile at Judd. His manager just looked back with the blank stare that had once driven Hawke somewhat crazy. He had since learned to accept the other man's stoicism - mostly because he could always pull Judd's reaction to Brenna out of his pocket if he needed ammo to get under his skin. Judd could play at being expressionless... up until he was faced with the pretty tech leader. Then he was what Hawke could only call a disaster.

But even the thought of Judd around Brenna wasn't enough to fix the foul mood Hawke had been in for three days. 

He had danced with the pretty read hair at the club where he was scoping out the newest act for DarkRiver, he had given her his number... and it had been radio silence ever since.

It wasn't that Hawke thought he was irresistible. He had a healthy ego, knew he was attractive and never lacked for partners in bed, but he knew that women were capable of turning him down. Take Brenna for instance - there had never been any heat between them. She viewed him as just another brother. He was perfectly fine with that.

But the red head, Sin... there had been heat there. And it had been mutual. He knew when women were attracted to him, dammit. 

She had felt the heat, too. 

And she had been smiling at him when he left her on that dance floor. He hadn't wanted to, but with the lights coming up he knew he was in danger of being recognized. Sin had seemed clueless as to his identity, and it had been kind of nice. So he'd figured he'd take the steps to keep it that way and tell her all about himself when he could do it in private. 

Preferably while feeding her dessert. Did she like chocolate?

But in order for that to happen, she'd have to damn well call. And she hadn't. 

So yeah, Hawke was in a foul mood. 

"Don't worry, I won't scare your niece and nephew," Hawke muttered, trying to force his expression into something more neutral. The last thing he wanted was to scare his kids.

"It's nieces now - Sienna has started her summer position with Lara. And I wasn't referring to them. It takes more than an angry expression to scare those three."

Despite his foul mood, Hawke felt his curiosity perk at Judd's words. He knew about Sienna Lauren of course - the child star that had abruptly disappeared from public view when she was seventeen, amidst rumors of a drug addiction and a sex scandal. When she had applied to work with Lara, Judd had said that she was clean now, and that the experience had left her with a distaste for the spot light. Since Hawke knew a bit of Judd's own history with fame and trusted the other man implicitly, he had given his okay to Lara hiring Sienna if she aced the interview. 

He remembered how she'd looked as a kid - dark eyes and red hair. She'd been a cute kid. More than one teenager had had a crush on her in the day. He wondered how she'd grown up since. 

"How has the job been going?"

"Very well. Sienna's even more certain that psychiatry is the path she wants to take; Lara's tried to lure her to the general med side, but so far it's a no go." A small smile curved Judd's lips - talking about his family was one of the few times he allowed himself to openly show emotions. Seeing him with his niece and nephew had cemented Hawke's desire to hire the other man as his manager two years ago. It had taken several months to convince Judd of the same. 

They entered the school, and Hawke's thoughts were interrupted by two children barreling towards them. He recognized Ben and Marlee immediately - the former was there for art, while the latter was still vacillating between whether she wanted to focus on music or acting. Between Sienna and Judd, there was a history of both in the Lauren family, and Marlee didn't have to make decision any time soon. The whole point of the school was to let the kids explore their artistic sides freely. 

"Uncle Judd!" she exclaimed, stopping just before she would have rammed into him, throwing her arms around his waist. Ben didn't show the same restraint, however. He nearly took Hawke out at the knees, and it was just what he needed, to dispel some of his terrible mood. 

"Has Walker loosened up his rules since the last time I was here?" Hawke asked, ruffling the boy's hair. "He letting you kids run around the halls like animals."

Ben looked sheepish and glanced around, as if he expected Walker to suddenly appear and look at him with that look that seemed to always make the students immediately regret poor behavior and listen to whatever he said. Walker never got mad... he just looked at the kids until they were mad at themselves. it made him a great principal.

Ben motioned Hawke closer, and he knelt down so they were the same height. 

"Don't tell Mr. Walker," he said in a psuedo-whisper. "He'll give us a lecture, and keep us inside at recess, and I finally got permission to take the camera out with me."

"And what do I get if I don't tell?"

Ben looked so thoughtful that Hawke had to look away from him to avoid laughing. His gaze met Judd's, so bland that he knew the other man was struggling to hold his own mirth in, even as he hugged his niece close with one arm. 

"I'll give you one of the pictures I take," Ben offered finally. "I'm getting better at it!"

"We'll call it a deal, just stick to indoor speed in the future."

"Okay!" Ben grinned widely at him, then glanced back at Marlee. "We gotta go, or we'll be late for our classes!"

The two took off once more, this time at a more appropriate speed, and Judd and Hawke were left to continue down the hall. They encountered a few more straggling students, who gave bright greetings but had to hurry off to classes. Back at the beginning, Hawke's presence had always caused an uproar. Now the kids were so used to his presence that they considered him just another teacher.

It was nice, to be looked at for lessons instead of an autograph. 

They were nearly to Walker's office when the door opened and Lara stepped out. Hawke was ready to make a joke to her, about fooling around on company time - her and Walker were one of the most solid couples he knew, but they were also affectionate - only another woman followed behind her. 

In the dark of the club, her hair had seemed black, and Hawke hadn't stayed with her long enough once the light came up to realize otherwise. But now he saw that it was actually red. A deep, dark red - like the heart of a ruby. She was even shorter now, having replaced her heeled boots for flats, and the tight t-shirt for a flowing blouse. But despite those differences, it was her.

His Sin.

"Sienna," Judd greeted, his voice and eyes warm, and Hawke felt his stomach drop as his manager greeted her with a warm hug that spoke of the endless affection of a close family. She hugged him back, with a surprised but pleased smile on her face, until her gaze met his.

Then her expression became shocked, and Hawke felt his own shock turn to something closer to anger.

Sin.

Sienna Lauren.

And some of that anger was self-directed, because he could see it now. Not so much the party animal teenager she had been once, but now that he looked close, he could see Toby in her hair - a few shades darker than his, but her the boy's hair would darken to that same shade - and in her eyes. He could even see something of Judd and Walker in the tilt of her chin and the shape of her lips. 

Of course, he still wanted to kiss that mouth, something he'd never wanted to do to her uncles. 

After he gave her shit for not telling him who she was.

And for not calling him. 

But did he even want her to have called him, now that he knew who she really was? He was pretty sure Judd's niece was off limits.

"Hawke?"

Hawke jerked, and realized that both Judd and Lara were staring at him, while Sienna looked everywhere else besides him. 

"What?" he asked, and Lara's brows rose at his defensive tone, while Judd's eyes narrowed, just slightly, in a way that said he was saying entirely too much. It was a dangerous look, that one, from a man that Hawke knew was protective of the girl he still hugged with an arm. 

"I asked if you had met Sienna," Lara said after a beat of silence. "She's shadowing me for the summer, before she starts med school. Sienna, this is-"

"Hawke Snow," Sienna finished with a strained smile. She stepped away from her uncle and held out her hand. "My friend, Evie, owns several of your albums. I guess she's a fan."

"Evie is a sweet kid," Hawke replied, his own expression as flat as the one Judd usually wore. Of course, it was a far more foreign expression for him. Hawke could be serious, but he knew how to have fun as well. "Says she's morally obligated to be a fan because of Indigo."

He took her hand, and for a wild moment he wondered what she would do, if he tugged on the limb and pulled her against his chest, kissed her like he had at the club. Her palm was warm against his, and he felt a shiver go down his spine. Sienna's eyes sparked with awareness that was quickly hidden by her distantly polite expression. But she wasn't that good at it; if they ever played poker, Hawke was pretty sure he'd figure out her tell. It was a valiant effort, though.

But still... he'd seen that look. The attraction between them was still mutual, even in the light of day. 

"Your school is impressive," Sienna said, and she had to jerk her hand away twice before Hawke would let it go. He glanced down, saw the way she flexed her fingers, before looking in her eyes again. "I'm really looking forward to my role here."

She looked polite and demure, but Hawke knew that the smart mouthed girl from the club was still there. He just-

The thought was interrupted by a cleared throat. Judd, who was watching him with a less than impressed look. At the sound, Sienna retreated to Lara's side, while the doctor looked between all three of them with an expression that said she already felt tired.

"We need to meet with Walker," Judd pointed out, and Hawke rolled his shoulders.

"'Course. Can't keep the boss waiting. It was very nice meeting you, Sienna."

Sienna gave him a tight smile, and then hurried after Lara as the older woman headed down the hall. Hawke watched her, until she was out of sight. 

"I am trying very hard," Judd said slowly, each word short and precise, "not to demand you tell me what that was."

"Med school," Hawke said after a moment. "She's in her twenties, right?"

"Twenty-one," Judd said after a moment, and Hawke felt a thrill of relief. He knew that she was the kid of Judd's older deceased older sister, but it was still a close age gap. He'd admit to being a bit worried. Twenty-one, though... still damn young. "Hawke, you know some of what she went through."

Yeah, he did.

"Christ, Judd," he said, with what he hoped was an easy smile. "She's a pretty girl. But I'm not that kind of guy."

He was, apparently, exactly that kind of guy. But he wouldn't be again. It was a promise he made to himself. Sienna Lauren was too young and too scarred for him to ever drag into his orbit. Hawke knew he wasn't easy to deal with. Dealing with him and the celebrity lifestyle... he'd resigned himself to never finding that particular unicorn in his life time. 

He wouldn't do that to Judd's niece.

His Sin - Sienna - she was off limits. He'd step away, wouldn't think of her again.

It was a lie, but at the time he thought it was a pretty damn good one.


End file.
